1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and in particular, to a video conferencing system and method for switching and decompressing video streams capable of quickly switching between video streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, video conferencing systems are widely used. In a video conference, there is a need for a user to display slides, documents, and multimedia files. Meanwhile, there is also a need to transmit the images of the user to other users in the video conference. However, a conventional video conferencing system cannot quickly switch between video streams having different formats and settings, resulting in inconvenience for the users. Accordingly, there is a demand for a video conferencing system and method for switching and decompressing video streams capable of quickly switching between video streams.